


Song Number One is Encoded

by barefootxo



Series: The Random Parody Lyrics Collection [8]
Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo





	1. Straight Through the Stargate

I don't own Stargate, any of the characters, or Straight Up the Middle. They belong to MGM and Ryan Malcolm (I think) respectively.  
  
AN: I apologize in advance. I know I said I'd update Eliminating the Impossible today. Unfortunately I've been having trouble getting it down. I expect to have that chapter up next week. Have faith. In the mean time, I offer you this little gem to tide you over.  
  
Jasper  
  
Warning: Brief mention of suicidal thoughts. (O'Neill)  
  
~~  
  
  
  
I've been kicked out  
My life in two suitcases  
My colleagues all around  
Displaying their mocking faces  
This will be the last time  
  
We’re comin’ at ya  
Straight through the Stargate  
Which you call the Chappa’ai  
We’re gonna get ya, right through the Stargate  
Snakeheads are gonna die  
We’re comin’ at ya, straight through the Stargate  
The Gods are gonna eat their lies  
  
I stare at my gun  
Memories flowing through my head  
It took away my son  
And now I wish I was dead  
This will be the last time  
  
We’re comin’ at ya  
Straight through the Stargate  
Which you call the Chappa’ai  
We’re gonna get ya, right through the Stargate  
Snakeheads are gonna die  
We’re comin’ at ya, straight through the Stargate  
The Gods are gonna eat their lies  
  
I was left behind  
Didn’t get on the first mission  
But I’ve got a mind  
And this won’t be tradition  
This will be the last time  
  
We’re comin’ at ya  
Straight through the Stargate  
Which you call the Chappa’ai  
We’re gonna get ya, right through the Stargate  
Snakeheads are gonna die  
We’re comin’ at ya, straight through the Stargate  
The Gods are gonna eat their lies  
  
I stand by my god  
My hope is nearly gone  
But if I get the chance  
I’ll say ‘Shal kek nem ron!’  
This will be the last time  
  
We’re comin’ at ya  
Straight through the Stargate  
We are called SG-1  
We’re gonna get ya, right through the Stargate  
Snakeheads are on the run  
We’re comin’ at ya, straight through the Stargate  
We hope you like O’Neill’s puns!  
  
We’re comin’ at ya  
Straight through the Stargate  
Which you call the Chappa’ai  
We’re gonna get ya, right through the Stargate  
Snakeheads are gonna die  
We’re comin’ at ya, straight through the Stargate  
The Gods are gonna eat their lies  
  
~~  
  
  
  
See you next week.  
  
  
  
Jasper


	2. Daniel

I don't own Stargate, any of the characters, or Daniel. They belong to MGM and Elton John respectively.  
  
Warning: Brief mention of the death of O'Neill's son.   
  
Sung from Jack O'Neill's POV.  
  
~~  
  
Daniel is translating tonight after ten  
I can see his eyes are red and he’s going for coffee again  
Oh and I can see Daniel’s getting a clue  
Ra it looks like Daniel pulled the truth out of the blue  
  
Abydos is desert like I’ve never seen  
Now Daniel thinks its fascinating, geeking out like a teen  
Oh and I’m thinking Daniel’s needing a life  
Ra I think Daniel has somehow netted himself a wife  
  
Daniel my brother you are younger than me  
Do you still see my pain, of the scars that won’t heal  
My son is done, killed by my own gun  
Daniel I need you, to finish what I’ve begun  
  
I and my men are leaving tonight  
Gotta say that Ra’s ship exploding was really quite a sight  
Oh and I can see Daniel waving goodbye  
Ra it looks like Daniel is gonna end up being alright  
And Ra it looks like Daniel is gonna get lucky tonight…  
  
~~  
  
And I'm back...  
  
Jasper


End file.
